In an optical communication system, components on the transmission side are typically packaged in a transmitter optical subassembly (TOSA). While assembling a TOSA, optical transmitting elements (e.g., vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSELs)) are aligned with optical fibers so as to provide sufficient coupling efficiency. The optical transmitting elements and the optical fibers may also need to be aligned with lenses disposed therebetween. It is often difficult to align all of the optical components to each other since a three dimensional alignment, in which these components are aligned in a Z-direction as well as X and Y directions, is typically required.
In addition, when moisture and/or other gases are allowed to enter a TOSA, they can damage the optical transmitting elements and/or other components enclosed therein. Since polymers are generally not gas hermetic, encapsulation may not be sufficient to provide effective hermiticity to keep out moisture and other gases.